The Loud House: Duel Monsters
by GokuSannin9000
Summary: Lincoln Loud, esta decidido en cruzar un largo camino para llegar a ser el mejor duelista que el mundo haya visto, aunque tenga que vencer a muchos rivales y superar duros desafíos que la vida le presente.
1. El comienzo

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Yu-Gi-Oh!, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era un lugar oscuro y lo único que se veía hay era una especie de puente hecho de roca y hay caminando estaba un chico de pelo blanco y camisa naranja, su nombre Lincoln Loud.

-¿Que es este lugar?- se preguntaba Lincoln que de pronto el lugar empezó a temblar -¿Ahora qué?- se preguntó nuestro protagonista y hay vio varias siluetas diferentes y lo único que se podía ver eran unas especies de líneas que pasaban sus cuerpos, de pronto Lincoln escucho un fuerte rugido y vio un la silueta de un dragón serpiente y junto a él habían 6 siluetas de lo que parecían dragones –Esto tiene que ser un sueño, pero este debe ser de los geniales- Lincoln vio que unas de las siluetas gigantes, la que parecía una araña iba a atacarlo pero una de las sombras de los dragones lo protegió poniendo entre el ataque y Lincoln –Pero… ¿Por qué me protegiste?- Lincoln entonces vio que otra sombra que parecía ser un cóndor iba en picada contra él y cuando estaba a punto de acertar…

\- _RIFFS_ –

Se escuchó un fuerte guitarrazo que hiso que Lincoln cayera de la cama, y quien toco su hermana mayor Luna.

-Despierta hermano, créeme que no quería usarlo contigo- dijo Luna en su defensa.

-Luna son las 7:00 a.m. y es sábado- dijo Lincoln de mal humor.

-Me pediste que te levantara temprano, recuerdas tu reto anónimo- dijo Luna en lo que Lincoln cambio su humor de mal humor a una cara de reto.

-Ya me acorde, enseguida bajo- dijo Lincoln con un semblante serio y Luna como buena hermana cerró la puerta para que Lincoln se vistiera apropiadamente.

Lincoln se puso su ropa habitual, una camisa naranja con pantalones azules y sandalias blancas, pero con un aditamento, una chaqueta roja sin mangas con detalles amarillos, un cinturón que coloco hay unas cartas y por su puesto su inseparable disco de duelo, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir noto que le faltaba algo y hay lo vio en su cómoda, una especie de collar en forma de carta.

* * *

 **El comienzo**

-Quizás se pregunten, pues se los contestare, soy Lincoln Loud y un día seré el más grande duelista que han conocido, verán antes el _Duel Monster_ solo era un juego que disfrutaban casi todos, pero con el pasar del tiempo se fue mejorando el juego y las reglas, ahora desde hace mucho es declarado un deporte donde cualquiera que quiera intentarlo puede jugar, los discos de duelo nos permiten jugar con hologramas muy realistas de los monstruos de duelo, se llama _Solid System Vision_ los hologramas son tan reales que literalmente puedes tocar a tus monstruos e incluso pueden ayudarte, pero eso es para duelistas más avanzados, yo soy el duelista de la familia, mis hermanas tienen su propia pasión y sueños, el mío es este el _Duel Monster,_ la verdad mis padres fueron duelistas en su juventud así que soy un orgullo para ellos, porque de entre mis 5 de mis hermanas…- decía Lincoln saliendo de la habitación –Yo soy el mejor-.

-Sigue soñando hermano- dijo Lori con su inseparable teléfono –Olvidas quien fue quien te enseño a jugar-.

-Y te agradezco pero como sabes he mejorado bastante, tanto que incluso puedo vencerte- dijo Lincoln con una mirada de reto.

-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo Lori.

-Esperen- dijo Lynn llegando al lugar –Si alguien te vencerá hermanito esa seré yo- dijo Lynn con un disco de duelo.

-Esperen Lincoln va a tener un duelo con nosotras, genial vamos hermano, esta vez te ganare- dijo Lana emocionada.

-Esperen- dijo Lucy llegando de la nada asustando a todos –Lincoln aun me debe un duelo-.

-Y yo que, soy invisible, pero no cuando invencible, jajaja ¿entienden?- dijo Luan en lo que todos se quejaron de la broma.

-Chicas ya me he batido en duelo con ustedes, no mejorare más si no lo hago con otras personas, sobretodo porque según soy el mejor duelista de la escuela, además no quiero llegar tarde a mi reto- en eso Lincoln baja las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta pero…

-Lincoln cariño antes de que vayas a vencer a otro sujeto en un duelo necesito que saques la basura- dijo su mamá desde la cocina.

-Dang it, está bien mamá- luego de hacer su tarea, Lincoln fue corriendo hacia la zona de encuentro donde lo espera su retador desconocido –¿Me pregunto quién me reto y que tan fuerte será?- decía Lincoln que sin fijarse choco contra un sujeto y Lincoln cayo a suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el señor ayudando a levantar a Lincoln.

-Si lo estoy, perdón es que no me fije en donde iba- dijo Lincoln quitándose el polvo de la caída.

-¿Eres duelista?- pregunto el señor.

-Sí, mi objetivo es ser el mejor- dijo Lincoln con una mirada que dejo impresionado al señor.

-Tienes una buena luz en tu mirada- entonces el señor saca de su bolsillo una carta –Toma esto algo me dice que tal vez esta carta te ayude- dijo el señor entregándole la carta a Lincoln.

-Guau, gracias hare que te enorgullezcas- dijo Lincoln viendo como el señor se marchaba y él lo último que hiso es levantarle el pulgar, Lincoln vio de nuevo su nueva carta – _Winged Kuriboh_ , yo también estoy seguro que me vas a ayudar- dijo Lincoln en lo que escucho un ruido, sin tomarle mucha importancia prosiguió a seguí su camino, poniendo la carta en su Deck.

Había pasado 10 minutos y Lincoln había llegado al centro del parque.

-Bien se supone que lo tenía que esperar aquí- dijo Lincoln cuando…

-Finalmente llegas Larry- dijo una voz que Lincoln reconoció muy bien, era un chico de su escuela llamado Chandler.

-Chandler, te he dicho muchas veces que mi nombre es Lincoln, y ¿tú eres el retador anónimo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-A si es Loud, esta vez me vengare de nuestro último duelo- dijo Chandler colocándose un disco de duelo.

-De cuál te refieres, dijo te he derrotado como 3 veces- dijo Lincoln –Pero tú sabes que si se trata de un duelo no puedo rechazar.

-Esta vez todos en este parque verán cómo te derroto- dijo Chandler colocando su deck en su disco de duelo, lo mismo hacia Lincoln.

Todos los presentes vieron con curiosidad y luego se acercaron más y vieron que 2 chicos van a comenzar un duelo, habían muchos incluyendo conocidos de los 2 chicos, y alguien veía muy curiosa el duelo pero no quitando su mirada de Lincoln.

-¡DUELO!- dijeron ambos con sus puntos de vida en 8000 LP.

-Yo empezare, robo- dijo Chandler sacando su primera carta –Para mi primera jugada invoco a _"Reborn Zombie"_ en modo de defensa (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600) y coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Chandler: 8000 LP, Mano: 4 cartas

-Mi turno, robo- Lincoln mira su mano y mira a quien robo – _Pero si eres tú, quizás esta sea tu oportunidad de lucirte o ver que puedes hacer, pero antes_ _ **,**_ Activo de mi mano _"Polymerization"_ , esta carta me permite hacer una _Invocación de Fusión_ con monstruos de mi campo o la mano, y yo escojo estas- Lincoln enseña a los monstruos que planea fusionar – _"Elemental HERO Avian"_ y _"Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_ \- Lincoln manda al cementerio las cartas – _ **¡Invocación por fusión!, ¡Aparece Nivel 6, "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman"!**_ (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200).

-Era lo que esperaba, Trampa actívate, _"Chthonian Polymer"_ \- dijo Chandler revelando su carta boca abajo.

-¿Poly-que?- dijo Lincoln.

-Veras al tributar un monstruo de mi lado del campo, puedo tomar el control de un monstruo que fue invocado por fusión, y lo demás se explica solo- entonces Chandler manda al cementerio a su _Reborn Zombie_ y el monstruo de Lincoln va al campo de Chandler –JAJAJA, que piensas Larry, tu mejor monstruo ahora está de mi lado-.

-Bueno pero como _Flame Wingman_ es una _Invocación especial_ , puedo invocar un monstruo en este turno, _Pero nada en mi mano se compara a mi Wingman, y aun no puedo sacarte, aún es muy pronto,_ Invoco al _"Elemental HERO Bubbleman"_ en modo de defensa- un nuevo monstruo aparece del lado de Lincoln –La habilidad de _Bubbleman_ se activa, como es la única carta en mi lado, puedo sacar 2 cartas de mi Deck, y las coloco boca abajo y termino mi turno

Lincoln: 8000 LP, Mano: 2 cartas

-Mi turno, robo- Chandler saca una carta –Invoco a _"Chthonian Soldier"_ (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400), entro en batalla, _Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_ ataca a _Bubbleman_ \- el héroe controlado ataca al héroe de Lincoln destruyéndolo con un ataque de llamas –Y no creas que olvide el "súper-poder" de _Flame Wingman_ , el cual te inflige daño igual a los puntos de ataque de tu monstruo destruido- _Flame Wingman_ vuelve a lanzar una ráfaga pero esta vez a Lincoln.

Lincoln: 8000 – 800 = 7200 LP

-Y aun no termino, _Chthonian Soldier_ ataca a Larry directamente- el monstruo de Chandler estaba a punto de atacar a Lincoln pero…

-Activo mi trampa _"Hero Signal"_ , con esta carta cuando uno de mis monstruos es destruido, puedo invocar un _Elemental HERO_ de mi mano o deck- Lincoln toma una carta de su deck y lo invoca –Aparece _"Elemental HERO Sparkman"_ (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400), _Sparkman_ contrataca- el monstruo de Lincoln contrataco con una ráfaga eléctrica de destruyo al monstruo de Chandler.

Chandler: 8000 – 400 = 7600 LP

-Que te pareció- dijo Lincoln que entonces vio la espada del monstruo de Chandler y le dio un fuerte tajo.

Lincoln: 7200 – 400 = 6800 LP

-Creo que olvide decírtelo pero la habilidad del _Chthonian Soldier_ es que cuando es destruido te causa la misma cantidad de daño que yo tome, termino mi turno dejando una carta boca abajo.

Chandler: 7600 LP, Mano: 3 cartas

-Mi turno, robo- Lincoln saca la carta _"Fusion Sage"_ –Activo _Fusion Sage,_ esta carta me permite tomar una _Polymeriation_ de mi deck y agregarlo a mi mano- el disco de duelo de Lincoln barajeo su deck y saca una carta y efectivamente era _Polymerization_ –Luego activo la _Polymerization_ que saque y fusiono a _Sparkman_ en mi campo con el _"Elemental HERO Clayman"_ de mi mano, _**¡Invocación por fusión!, ¡Aparece Nivel 6, Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!**_ (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500), _supongo que aún no es tu momento, pero te prometo que la próxima te uso_ **-.**

 **-** _Kuri Kuri_ _ **-.**_

 _-¿Que_ _? Pude entenderte_ \- pensó Lincoln sorprendido de que pudo entender al monstruo – _Pues gracias por desearme suerte_ \- Lincoln descarto la carta de su mano y la mando al cementerio –Descarto una carta de mi mano para activar la habilidad de _Thunder Giant_ , una vez por turno _Thunder Giant_ puede destruir un monstruo cuyos puntos de ataque originales sean inferiores a los suyos, ¡Ahora!- el monstruo de Lincoln destruye al controlado _Flame Wingman_ del lado de Chandler –Ahora que _Flame Wingman_ está en el cementerio puedo activar esto _"Call of the Haunted"_ gracias a esto puedo invocar un monstruo del cementerio y elijo a _Flame Wingman_ (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200)- con el retorno de _Flame Wingman_ y la llegada _Thunder Giant_ , Chandler se sentía en problemas –Y ahora entro en batalla, _Flame Wingman, Thunder Giant_ , ataquen directamente- ambos monstruos atacaron de manera directa a su oponente con sus respectivos ataques.

Chandler: 7600 – 4500 = 3100 LP

-Termino mi turno- dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln: 6800 LP, Mano: 0 cartas

-Bien Larry ya me hiciste enojar, mi turno, robo- Chandler saca una carta –Primero activo _"Call of the Haunted",_ con el cual resucito a _Chthonian Soldier_ (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400), después activo mi carta _"Inferno Reckless Summon"_ , al invocar un monstruo con menos de 1500 puntos de manera especial puedo invocar de mi mano, mazo o cementerio todos los monstruos con el mismo nombre que el que acabo de invocar, aparezcan _Chthonian Soldier nº2 y Chthonian Soldier nº3-_ Chandler invoca las 2 copias restante de su monstruo teniendo ahora 3 monstruos –Y por si creíste que termine te equivocas porque ahora activo la carta de equipo _"Chthonian Alliance"_ , equipo esta carta al primer _Chthonian Soldier_ y aumenta su ataque en 800 por cada monstruo que tenga el mismo nombre incluyéndolo (ATK: 1200 + 2400 = 3600), ahora _Chthonian Soldier_ ataca a _Thunder Giant_ \- _Chthonian Soldier_ destruye a _Thunder Giant_ con su espada.

Lincoln: 6800 – 1200 = 5600 LP

-Termino mi turno- dijo Chandler.

Chandler: 3100 LP, Mano: 1 carta

-Mi turno, robo- Lincoln saca una _"Pot of Greed" –_ Juego _Pot of Greed_ , ahora puedo robar 2 cartas de mi deck- Lincoln saca 2 cartas más y sonríe al ver que es lo que necesitaba –Es hora de ponerle fin a este duelo, juego _"Miracle Fusion"_ , retiro del juego los materiales de fusión que necesito para invocar un nuevo monstruo de fusión, retiro a _Flame Wingman_ en mi campo con _Sparkman_ de mi cementerio- Lincoln retira del juego a los monstruos mencionados e invoca algo mucho mejor - **¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Aparece Nivel 10** _ **"Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman"**_ **!** (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100), ahora su habilidad especial, su ataque incrementa en 300 por cada _Elemental HERO_ en mi cementerio y yo cuento 5 por lo que su ataque se incrementa en 1500 puntos (ATK: 2500 + 1500 = 4000).

-4000 puntos de ataque- dijo Chandler

- _Shining Flare Wingman_ ataca, destruye a _Chthonian Soldier_ \- _Shining Flare Wingman_ desata un poderoso resplandor que desintegra al _Chthonian Soldier._

Chandler: 3100 – 400 = 2700 LP

-Aun me quedan puntos- dijo Chandler.

-No por mucho porque _Shining Flare Wingman_ heredo la habilidad más importante de _Flame Wingman_ \- dijo Lincoln.

-No, no me digas que- dijo Chandler en lo que _Shining Flare Wingman_ estaba frente a él.

-Si te causa un daño igual a los puntos de ataque de tu monstruo destruido- _Shining Flare Wingman_ soltó una esfera de energía brillante que impacto contra Chandler.

Chandler: 2700 – 3600 = 0 LP

 **Ganador: Lincoln Loud**

-Parece que he ganado, y creo que con esta ya son 4, me voy nos vemos- dijo Lincoln marchándose del parque para volver a su casa mientras los presentes hablaban del duelo y hasta lo habían grabado.

-Un día te derrotare Larry- dijo Chandler lamentándose de su derrota y jurando lo imposible

De vuelta en la casa Loud, Lincoln regreso justo a tiempo para el desayuno, en eso Lincoln le contaba a su familia de su duelo.

-Y entonces invoque a _Shining Flare Wingman_ y derrote a su monstruo y gane- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, sí, le ganaste como siempre, ahora enséñanos la carta que te dio el extraño- dijo Lynn esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

-Está bien- dijo Lincoln enseñando la carta de _Winged Kuriboh_ –Aquí está, el solo me la dio y me dijo que algún día me ayude, que mal que este día no-.

-Me parece muy lindo- dijo Leni viendo la carta.

-A mi igual, me la das- dijo Lola.

-Claro que no, me confiaron esta carta y…- decía Lincoln siendo interrumpido.

-Por favor- decía Lynn tomando la carta de las manos de su hermano –Es un monstruo de nivel 1 y con poco ataque, de que sirve- decía Lynn.

-Y se supone que tu también eres duelista- dijo Lincoln tomando de regreso su carta –No existe carta inútil, toda carta sirve si sabes cómo usarla- decía Lincoln.

-Bien dicho hijo, toda carta sirve cuando puedes usarla- decía Lynn Sr.

-Si eso lo aprendiste por las malas, cuando te derrote por décima vez- decía Rita –Les conté que su padre jamás me venció en un duelo-.

-Si nos contaste esa historia millones de veces- dijeron los hermanos Loud.

Más tarde Lincoln estaba viendo la televisión y en ese momento llega Luna.

-Hola hermano- dijo saludando Luna.

-Hola Luna, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Mira tú ultimo duelo está en internet- dijo Luna mostrando en su teléfono el duelo entre Lincoln y Chandler –Y por otro lado viste el ranking de duelistas-.

-Si estoy en el lugar 224- dijo Lincoln aun viendo la televisión.

-Sí, pero con tus últimas victorias estas ahora en el lugar 217- dijo Luna en lo que Lincoln tomo el teléfono de Luna y efectivamente, Lincoln estaba en el lugar 217.

-Genial he avanzado 7 lugares más, unos pasos más cerca de ser el mejor- dijo Lincoln con un aire de orgullo –Estaré cerca de cumplir esa promesa-

De pronto Lincoln tiene un flashback de cuando era más pequeño.

 _Flashback_

Hace 5 años cuando Lincoln tenía 6 años, estaba acompañado de su padre y su hermana Luna de 10 años estaban en primera fila de un _Riding Duel_ , ósea _Duel Monster_ en motocicletas, el pequeño Lincoln veía con maravilla las jugadas del oponente del actual campeón de ese tiempo, finalmente el duelo termino con el retador como ganador y Lincoln como buen fan se acercó.

- _Guau señor, usted es genial, por un momento estuve a punto de perder pero usted remontaba y confió en su deck y gano, yo un día quiero der un gran duelista como usted_ \- dijo el pequeño Lincoln.

- _¿Y tu nombre pequeño?_ \- pregunto el señor.

- _Lincoln, Lincoln Loud_ \- dijo nuestro pequeño protagonista, entonces el duelista se agacho y acaricio su pelo.

- _Puedo sentir que tendrás futuro en esto, toma esta carta, jamás la he usado, pero ciento que te dará suerte hasta que llegue el momento de que la uses_ \- dijo el duelista dándole su carta a Lincoln dejando sin palabras al pequeño.

- _¿Pero, y si la necesitas?_ \- pregunto Lincoln.

- _Tranquilo pequeño, estoy seguro que tú la sabrás usar pronto_ \- esas fueron las últimas palabras que recordó Lincoln.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Pero jamás usaste esa carta- dijo Luna

-Pero siempre la tengo cerca de mí- dijo Lincoln sosteniendo su collar de carta –Y hasta que llegue ese día no la usare, pero me a traído toda la suerte y valor que necesito, y talvez algún día lo vuela a ver y lo derrote- dijo Lincoln.

-Tú tienes mi apoyo hermano, como tú me apoyas en mi sueño de ser una estrella del rock- dijo Luna sentándose junto a su hermano.

-Y lo serás, no hay duda en eso, talvez incluso seas mejor que Mic Swagger- dijo Lincoln.

-Tu siempre sabes cómo animarme- dijo Luna en lo que ambos comparten un abraso.

Más tarde en la noche, Lincoln iba a dormir cuando…

-Aun me pregunto de ese sueño que tuve- decía Lincoln pensando en su último sueño.

-Y si yo te ayudo- dijo Lucy llegando de repente asuntando a Lincoln.

-Lucy, ¿Qué acaso eres medio ninja?- decía Lincoln recuperando el aliento.

-Solo estaba preocupado por ti, tu amiguito me advirtió- dijo Lucy en lo que ella apunto a una criatura que Lincoln se sorprendió de ver.

- _Kuri Kuri-_

-¿Kuriboh? ¿Pero cómo?- se preguntaba Lincoln.

-Puedes verlo- completo la frase Lucy –Al parecer puedes ver los espíritus de los monstruos de duelo, muy pocos poseen esa clase de habilidad-.

-¿Así que puedo ver a Kuriboh?-.

- _Kuri Kuri_ -

-Dijo que le gusta que le rasquen detrás de las alas- tradujo Lucy.

-Ya lo sé, también puedo entenderlo- dijo Lincoln rascando a Kuriboh en el lugar que dijo Lucy –Y que me puedes decir del sueño que tuve-.

-Fue una especie de premonición o presagio, algo vendrá algún día, pero no sé qué será- dijo Lucy –Pero no olvides que si necesitas hablar de tus sueños, aquí estoy para escuchar- dijo Lucy.

-Gracias Lucy yo…- decía Lincoln viendo que su hermana se esfumo –Como ella llega, así se va, ella siempre hace eso- dijo Lincoln a su nuevo amigo –Si estás aquí y te puedo ver, significa que estarás conmigo un tiempo ¿o no?-

- _Kuri Kuri-_

-Bien compañero bienvenido a la casa Loud, donde yo no solo quiero ser el mejor duelista, si no también tengo que sobrevivir a tener que lidiar con 10 hermanas, soy Lincoln- dijo Lincoln estrechando la "pata" de su nuevo compañero –Bien ya me dio sueño, tengo que estar listo para cualquier reto que se me presente, buenas noches compañero.

- _Kuri Kuri_ -

Kuriboh despareció de la vista mientras Lincoln ya cerró los ojos para quedar profundamente dormido, en ese momento se puede ver la carta de Kuriboh encima del deck de Lincoln y entonces la imagen de la carta nos guiña el ojo.

- _Kuri Kuri_ -.

* * *

 **Dejen su reviews**


	2. Un poderoso Rival

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Yu-Gi-Oh!, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En la escuela primaria de Royal Wood, Lincoln estaba en medio de un duelo, a Lincoln le quedaban 1500 LP y tenía al _Elemental HERO Sparkman_ y su oponente que parecía mayor que él le quedaban 2000 LP y poseía a _"Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast"_ (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800) en su campo.

-Acéptalo Loud, estas acabado, no importa que monstruo invoques mi _Chimera_ acabara contigo- dijo el bravucón ya sintiéndose ganador.

-Con que ya crees que ganaste, pero un duelo no termina hasta jugar la última carta, y yo aún no la he jugado, ¡Robo!- Lincoln saca una carta y ve que saco al _"Elemental HERO Bladedge"_ –Ahora activo la habilidad del _Elemental HERO Necroshade_ desde mi cementerio, puedo invocar un _Elemental HERO_ de nivel 5 o mayor sin liberar y elijo la que saque, al _Elemental HERO Bladedge_ (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800), Ahora _Bladedge_ ataca a _Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast_ \- el monstruo de Lincoln iba a toda velocidad a atacar a _Chimera_ y con sus poderosas navajas rebana al monstruo oponente.

Oponente: 2000 – 500 = 1500

-Buen intento pero cuando _Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast_ es destruido en batalla, puedo invocar a cualquiera de sus materiales de fusión desde mi cementerio y yo elijo a _Berfomet_ en modo de defensa (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800), y los puntos de ataque de _Sparkman_ no superan la defensa de mi _Berfomet_ y tu _Bladedge_ ya ataco.

-Si pero aun no termino, juego la magia rápida _"Flash Fusión"_ , con esta carta puedo fusionar a los monstruos que están en mi campo, fusiono al _Elemental HERO Sparkman_ con _Elemental HERO Bladedge_ en mi campo, **¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Adelante Nivel 8, " _Elemental HERO Plasma Vice_ "!** (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300), vamos Plasma Vice ataca y destruye a _Berfomet_ \- _Plasma Vice_ desde sus brazos genero un poderoso ataque eléctrico que desintegro a Berfomet –La habilidad de _Plasma Vice_ es que cuando destruye a un monstruo en defensa tu tomas daño igual a la diferencia entre su ataque y la defensa de tu monstruo.

Oponente: 1500 – 800 = 700 LP

-Luego activo la magia rápida de _"De-fusión"_ , el cual separa a mi monstruo en sus respectivos materiales de fusión, _Sparkman_ ataca directamente- _Sparkman_ ataco directamente al oponente quitándole sus últimos puntos de vida.

Oponente: 700 – 1600 = 0 LP

 **Ganador: Lincoln Loud**

 **-** Gane, fue un divertido duelo- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa de victoria.

* * *

 **Un poderoso Rival**

-Toma, aquí la tienes devuelta- dijo Lincoln entregándole cartas a los niños de primer grado.

-Señor Loud, gracias por recuperar nuestras cartas de ese bravucón- dijo un pequeño niño.

-Tenía que hacerlo, yo tampoco soportaría que me separaran de mis cartas- dijo Lincoln sujetando su collar.

-Señor ¿cómo puedo hacer para ser un gran duelista como usted?- pregunto una niña.

-Sigue practicando, confía en tus cartas y lo más importante nunca se rindas, recuerden esas 3 cosas y con el tiempo mejoraran su juego- dijo Lincoln lo cual los niños escucharon maravillados.

-Gracias Lincoln- dijeron los pequeños marchándose.

-Te volviste un ejemplo a seguir hermano- dijo Lana.

-No lo creo, toma aquí está tu carta- dijo Lincoln devolviéndole su carta a su hermana.

-Gracias Lincoln- dijo Lana abrazando a su hermano, en eso llega Lola.

-Porque tanto escándalo, y porque nuestros compañeros decían cosas como "Lincoln es el mejor" y todo eso- decía Lola.

-Lincoln derroto al sujeto que nos quitó nuestras cartas, y Lincoln barrio el piso con ese sujeto y nos regresó las cartas.

-Así que por eso lloraron toda la primera hora, por unas cartas, que ridículos- dijo Lola.

-Retira esas palabras de tu boca, para los duelistas o los que quieres ser duelistas no hay nada más importantes para nosotros que las cartas- dijo Lana que hiso que Lincoln sintiera una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Es cierto Lana- dijo Lincoln acariciando la cabeza de su hermana –Para un duelista el deck es una parte esencial de sí mismo, es algo que te representa, si confías plenamente en tu deck, las cartas te responderán- dijo Lincoln viendo su deck –No hagas caso a lo que diga Lola, tu también amas el _Duel monster_ y quieres ser una gran duelista ¿verdad?-.

-Sí, quiero ser una duelista muy fuerte, incluso más fuerte que tu hermano- dijo Lana con una cara de reto.

-Eso es un reto, pues no te lo dejare fácil porque mi meta es ser el próximo _"Rey de los juegos"_ y para lograrlo debo ser un duelista muy fuerte aunque eso signifique enfrentar a duros oponentes- dijo Lincoln viendo el cielo.

-Pues creo que nunca entenderé como piensan ustedes, ya vámonos a casa, las clases terminaron como hace media hora- dijo Lola marchándose a casa seguido por su gemela.

-¿Vienes Lincoln?- pregunto Lana.

-Si ya voy, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos por un momento- dijo Lincoln en la misma dirección de camino a casa, sin saber que alguien lo vigilaba muy cuidadosamente.

Ya de noche en la casa Loud, Lincoln junto a Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lana estaban viendo algo referente al _Duel Monsters_ , en eso llegan el resto de las hermanas.

-¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? ya va a comenzar una nueva temporada de _El Barco de los Sueños_ \- dijo Lori.

-Aún falta una hora y estamos viendo la final del torneo regional de _Duel Monster_ \- dijo Lincoln estando ya emocionado.

-Algún día uno de nosotros estará en un torneo- dijo Lana.

-Demostrarle tu talento al público- dijo Lincoln.

-Aunque no todas seamos tan apegadas al juego como tu, pero igual es emocionante- dijo Luan.

-Es otra de las cosas para compartir en familia- dijo Luna.

-Tú lo dijiste cariño- dijo Lynn Sr. Sentado junto a su esposa.

-¿Mamá, Papá porque están viendo esto?- pregunto Leni.

-Olvidas que tu madre y yo éramos duelistas en nuestra juventud- dijo el padre Loud.

-Y esas cosas no son fáciles de olvidar- dijo Rita igual de emocionada como sus hijos.

-Supongo que no tenemos otra- dijo Lola quejándose y después con sus demás hermanas se sentaban en el sillón familiar.

Hubieron más de 16 participantes en el torneo y ahora solo quedan 2, y solo 1 será el ganador, varios duelistas hicieron lo mejor que pudieron pero otros fueron mejores.

 ** _Buenas noches querido público_** \- dijo el comentarista del torneo – ** _Después de 14 incluibles duelos, finalmente hemos llegado a los 2 últimos duelistas._**

Ahora se podía ver una gran arena de duelos donde un joven de talvez 13 años con un semblante serio, tenía puesto una camisa negra con pantalones azules y con botas además tenía una gran capucha blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas que iba llegando, y por el otro lado había un señor de mediana edad con algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo.

- **En la izquierda tenemos a nuestro favorito a ganar, un joven prodigio que ha arrasado con sus oponentes, aquí esta ¡Seth Ryuzouken!** -.

-Qué apellido tan raro- dijo Leni.

-Es que él es mitad japonés, en ese país es donde se creó el _Duel Monster_ , además él es el actual campeón regional y uno de los favoritos para volverse el _Rey de los juegos_ \- dijo Lincoln.

- _¿Rey de los juegos?_ \- preguntaron las hermanas Loud.

-Es el título que aspira todo duelista, y yo soy uno de ellos- dijo Lincoln.

- **Y al otro lado el ex-luchador, ¡Rock SMASH!** -.

-Escuche de él, tuvo un accidente irreparable que termino con su carrera, así que eligió los duelos como su nuevo deporte- dijo Lynn.

Regresando al estadio de duelos

-Espero que estés listo niñito, porque voy a barrer el piso contigo- dijo el ex-luchador pero su oponente no dijo ni una palabra –Con que te haces el serio, pues ya veremos qué tan serio quedas una vez que termine contigo.

- **Bien aficionados al _Duel Monster_ comencemos con eeeeeeeeel…-**

 **-** ¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos contendientes, en lo que ambos sacaban 5 cartas de sus respectivos decks, mientras el público se emocionaba con solo pensar que resultados darán este duelo.

-Empezare yo, robo- Seth saca una carta –Invoco al monstruo Tuner _Dark Resonator_ en modo de defensa (ATK: 1300/DEF: 300) y coloco 3 cartas boca abajo, fin de mi turno-.

Seth: 8000 LP, Mano: 2 cartas

-Es mi turno, robo- el ex-luchador saca una carta –Activo la carta hechizo continua _Dimensional Fissure_ \- en ese momento arriba del campo se abre una especie de fisura dimensional -Mientras esta carta este activada cada vez que mandemos monstruos al cementerio, son retiradas del juego automáticamente, ahora activo _Graceful Charity_ , que me permite robar 3 cartas de mi deck pero a cambio descarto 2 de mi mano- en ese momento del cementerio del ex-luchador 2 esferas de luz van directo a la fisura –Ahora activo _Magical Stone Excavation_ , descarto 2 cartas de mi deck y puedo agregar una carta hechizo de mi cementerio y agregarlo a mi mano y elijo _Graceful Charity_ para volver a activarla, y robo 3 cartas y descarto 2-.

Mientras en la casa Loud.

-No entiendo para que desterrar sus monstruos ¿eso no lo pone en desventaja?- pregunto Lola.

-No al menos que sea parte de su plan- dijo Lincoln

Devuelta en el estadio de duelos

-Ahora activo _Dimensional Fusion_ , pago 2000 LP, para poder traer a todos los monstruos que fueron retirados del juego-.

Rock SMASH: 8000 – 2000 = 6000 LP

-¡Ahora vengan a mí!- en ese momento de la fisura salen 5 esferas blancas que tomaron forma y aparecieron 5 monstruos - _Cosmo Queen_ (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2450), _Ebon Magician Curran_ (ATK: 1200/DEF: 0), y para finalizar 3 _Magician's Valkyrian_ (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800) y como tú no retiraste ningún monstruo no pudiste invocar nada y todo lo que tienes es ese patético Tuner- dijo el ex-luchador pero Seth siguió indiferente –Entro en batalla, _Ebon Magician Curran_ ataca a _Dark Resonator_ \- la pequeña maga lanzo un conjuro con el objetivo de atacar al Tuner, pero este no fue destruido -¿Pero qué?-.

- _Dark Resonator_ puede no ser destruido en batalla una vez por turno- dijo Seth aun tranquilo.

-Entonces te atacare con _Magician's Valkyrian_ \- la maga ataco al monstruo de Seth y lo destruyo –Y ahora con mi segunda…

-Activo mi trampa _Attack Negate_ , tu _Battle Phase_ termina- dijo Seth.

-No importa en mi siguiente turno te eliminare, coloco una carta bocabajo y termino mi turno- dijo Rock SMASH terminando su turno.

Rock SMASH: 6000 LP, Mano: 3

-No habrá siguiente turno… yo ya gane, es mi turno- Seth saca una carta –Cuando no tengo monstruos en mi campo pero si en el de mi oponente, puedo invocar este monstruo disminuyendo a la mitad su ataque, ven _Vice Dragon_ (ATK: 2000 - 1000/DEF: 2400), ahora activo _Monster Reborn_ y resucito de mi cementerio a _Dark Resonator_ (ATK: 1300/DEF: 300), después activo de mi mano _Earthquake_ , ahora todos los monstruos en el campo son cambiados a modo de defensa- en ese momento en el campo comenzó a sacudirse fuertemente obligando a todos los monstruos a cambiar de posición de ataque a posición de defensa- ¡Sincronizo a mi _Vice Dragon_ de nivel 5 con mi _Dark Resonator_ de nivel 3!-.

-Espera eso es…- decía el ex-luchador.

 ** _-¡Los latidos del gobernante se presentarán por aquí! ¡Sé testigo de su poder de la creación! ¡Invocación Sincronizada! ¡Mi propia alma, Red Dragon Archfiend!_** (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) ** _-_**

-Invocación…- decía Rock SMASH.

-… Sincronizada- dijo Lincoln terminando la frase.

-¿Qué es una invocación Sincronizada?- pregunto Luan.

-Es una clase de Invocación espacial, como la Invocación de Fusión, para eso se necesita un monstruo Tuner y uno o más monstruos que no sean Tuners. Para invocar un monstruo se requiere que la suma de los niveles de los monstruos Tuner y no-Tuners sean iguales al nivel del monstruo Synchro, como lo hiso el uso un Tuner de nivel 3 con un no-Tuner de nivel 5 y eso sumo al nivel 8 del _Red Dragon Archfiend-_ explico Lincoln.

-Guau- dijeron todos los presentes y regresando su atención al duelo.

-Activo mi trampa _DNA Surgery_ , mientras esta carta este activada, todos los monstruos que estén bocarriba en el campo, se les cambiara su tipo al tipo que yo elija, ¡y yo elijo dragones!- dijo Seth en lo que en ese momento todas las hechiceras de Rock SMASH sufrían una extraña mutación que cambiaba su estructura humanoide a dragones –Ahora que ninguno de tus monstruos es _Lanzador de conjuros_ , la habilidad de _Magician's Valkyrian_ no funcionara, adelante _Red Dragon Archfiend_ ataca a _Magician's Valkyrian_ , _¡Absolute Power Force!_ \- el dragón de Seth destruyo al primer monstruo del ex-luchador con un potente ataque de garra envuelta en llamas –Cuando _Red Drgon Archfiend_ destruye un monstruo en posición de defensa, destruye a todos los monstruos en posición de defensa de mi adversario- en ese momento el dragón dio un potente rugido que invoca potentes pilares de llamas que envuelve a los demás monstruos de Rock SMASH dejando su campo completamente vacío –Toda defensa es inútil contra mi alma, activo la trampa _Lineage of Destruction,_ ahora que mi dragón destruyo a un monstruo en defensa, puedo elegir un monstruo de nivel 8 en mi campo y atacar otra vez-.

-No inventes- dijo el ex-luchador.

-Cuando estoy en un duelo, siempre voy enserio, vamos _Red Dragon Archfiend, ¡Absolute Power Force!_ -.

-Ni lo pienses juego la trampa _Magic Cylinder_ , ahora el daño que me hará tu dragón se te regresa como daño-.

-En ese caso yo juego _Crimson Fire_ , mientras controle un _Red Dragon Archfiend_ puedo anular ese daño y devolverlo al doble, ahora recibirás no solo el daño de mi dragón, sino también el daño que te regreso que son en total 9000- dijo Seth que justo su dragón finalizo su ataque directo acabando con los puntos de vida del ex-luchador.

Rock SMASH: 6000 – 9000 = 0 LP

 **Ganador: Seth** **Ryuzouken**

Esa aplastante victoria dejo sorprendido a todos lo que vieron el duelo y los Loud, el silencio solo duro unos segundo hasta que el público le aplaudió a Seth por su poder en el duelo.

 _-Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth…-_ era lo que gritaban todos los presentes al contemplar al ganador del torneo, en eso el comentarista del torneo le entrego a Seth un enorme trofeo como prueba de su victoria en el torneo.

-Felicidades Seth Ryuzouken, ahora que eres el campeón regional ¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunto el comentarista del torneo.

-Pues tengo entendido que en algunos meses se efectuara un gran torneo de _Duel Monster_ , pero hasta entonces me regreso a mi pueblo natal a tomar un descanso y prepararme- dijo Seth.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu pueblo o ciudad?- pregunto el comentarista.

-Royal Wood- dijo Seth lo cual dejo sorprendido a todos, incluyendo a Lincoln que lo escucho todo –Si eso es todo me retiro y gracias por la oportunidad- dijo Seth retirándose del lugar con el trofeo.

-Guau, vieron eso, no solo aplasto a su oponente, sino que él no perdió ni un punto de vida- dijo Lana.

-Debo admitir que sus jugadas son poderosas- dijo Lori.

-No le da al oponente un descanso- dijo Luan.

Todos hablaban del duelo pero Lincoln estaba callado y entonces…

- _Kuri Kuri-._

 _-Que dices-_ decía Lincoln en lo que Kuriboh apuntaba al collar de Lincoln – _Es cierto, la carta que está adentro de mi colgante empezó a brillar, lo bueno es que mis hermanas no se dieron cuenta de eso, y que bueno que termino, Seth Ryouzouken, como me gustaría batirme a duelo contigo_ \- eso era lo que pensaba Lincoln.

-Bueno ya termino, ahora a ver _El Barco de los Sueños_ \- dijo Lori quitándole él manda distancia a Lincoln y cambiando de canal y en eso toda la familia incluyendo a Lincoln empezaron a ver la televisión.

-Bien, fue un trato y un trato se cumple- dijo Lincoln viendo junto a su familia el reality show.

Mientras tanto en una limusina con dirección a Royal Wood.

- **Hijo, quiero felicitarte por tu victoria, pero dime ¿estás seguro de querer volver a Royal Wood?** \- dijo una voz que venía de una bocina dentro de la limosina.

-Gracias padre, pero es hora de que tome un descanso hasta ese día, además ciento que en Royal Wood habrá un oponente digno, esos tipos del torneo no eran nada más que insectos que aplastar- dijo Seth.

- **Espero que también hagas al menos un amigo, recuerda que en tu casa en Royal Wood estará todo lo que necesites para sentirte cómodo** \- dijo el padre de Seth.

-Gracias padre, nos vemos cuando puedas- dijo Seth.

- **Adiós hijo, y recuerda que te quiero** \- dijo el padre de Seth despidiéndose y cortando la llamada.

-Sé que está ahí afuera, un digno rival de mi poder, espérame, porque pronto tendremos un duelo.

Mientras en la casa Loud, Lincoln estaba es su cuarto pensando.

- _Acaso pronto llegara la hora de que use la carta que está en mi colgante… no algo me dice que aún no es la hora_ \- eso fue lo que Lincoln pensó hasta quedar dormido.

Ya a la mañana siguiente Lincoln junto a su mejor amigo Clyde iba directo a la escuela.

-Te lo digo Lincoln, Seth y su dragón son una peligrosa combinación viste como barrio el campo de su oponente- decía Clyde.

-Lo se Clyde, Invocación Sincronizada…- decía Lincoln.

-Acaso te interesa aprender la Invocación Sincronizada, que mal que tu deck es más de tipo fusión- dijo Clyde.

-Si es cierto Clyde… que lastima- dijo Lincoln.

-Tú crees que si soy así de impresionante en un duelo como Seth tu hermana Lori se fije en mí- dijo Clyde ya con tono de enamorado.

-Ah Clyde, dulce e inocente Clyde- decía Lincoln que junto a Clyde llegaron a la escuela vieron que habían muchos estudiantes rodeando a alguien –¿Que estará pasando?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Lincoln que bueno que llegaste, no lo vas a creer pero Seth Ryuzouken está en nuestra escuela- dijo Liam, uno de los amigos de Lincoln.

-Es mentira- dijo sin poder creer Lincoln cuando se escuchó una explosión y siendo empujado fuera de la multitud callo Chandler ya derrotado y al otro lado se encontraba Seth Ryuzouken junto con otro dragón a su lado.

-Ni siquiera tuve que utilizar mi preciada alma contigo, y dijiste que eras el mejor en esta escuela, que decepción- dijo Seth apagando su disco de duelo y entonces sin previo aviso puso su mirada en Lincoln y Lincoln por instinto también fijo su mirada y entonces ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, Seth vio algo en Lincoln algo que otro no podía ver, algo fuerte y que aún no había sido explotado –Oye tu- dijo Seth lo cual saco a Lincoln de su trance -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Seth.

-Lincoln, Lincoln Loud- contesto Lincoln.

-Lincoln… Loud… recordare ese nombre- dijo Seth entrando al edificio de la escuela y entonces todos los presentes pusieron su mirada en Lincoln y se preguntaban ¿Qué hiso Lincoln para llamar la atención del campeón regional?-.

-Lincoln ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Clyde.

-Solo te puedo decir que un poderoso rival ha aparecido-dijo Lincoln sin apartar su vista de Seth sabiendo que muy pronto ambos se enfrentarían en un futuro próximo.

* * *

 **Dejen su reviews**


	3. Comienza el duro duelo, Lincoln vs Seth

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Yu-Gi-Oh!, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En la escuela secundaria de Royal Wood todo era ruido, toda la escuela estaba emocionada de que el actual campeón regional Seth Ryouzouken estuviera en la escuela.

Seth no solo demostraba ser bastante listo al resolver problemas bastantes complicados, sino que además tenía buena condición física en gimnasia, dejando sorprendido a más de uno.

Ese mismo día Seth caminaba por los pasillos cuando vio a Chandler junto a sus 2 "amigos" en frente de Lincoln y Clyde.

-Este es el trato Larry, déjame ganar nuestro próximo duelo y te prometo no romperte todos los dientes- dijo Chandler amenazando a Lincoln.

-Piérdete Chandler hemos peleado 4 veces y en todas te he vencido, además tú me haces algo y sufrirás la ira de mis hermanas, dime ¿te recuperaste de la humillación que mis 2 hermanitas gemelas te dieron?- dijo Lincoln en lo que Chandler recordó ese día.

Un día Chandler humillo a Lincoln frente a toda la escuela gracias a una broma que causo, Lana y Lola se pusieron encima de Chandler y empezaron a golpearlo sin que él pueda defenderse, la humillación que sufrió él fue peor que la que le causo a Lincoln, ser vencida por dos niñas de solo 6 años.

-Eso fue bajo además…- decía Chandler que fue empujado bruscamente por Seth.

-Creo que él te dijo que te pierdas- dijo Seth muy seriamente que hasta causo miedo en los compañeros de Chandler –Solo eres un duelista perdedor que ni siquiera debería llamarse duelista, tu por el otro lado, ¿te llamas Lincoln Loud? Si mal recuerdo- Lincoln asiente –Siento que poses una fuerza que no ha sido explotada a todo su potencial, te diré esto, tu y yo, el viernes el patio trasero después de la escuela, nos batiremos en duelo- eso hiso que Lincoln se sorprendiera igual que todos los presentes que no evitaron escuchar.

-¿Tu… me estas retando… a mí?- dijo Lincoln sin poder creer lo que escucho.

-Según mis cálculos tienes 3 días para prepararte, hasta entonces Lincoln Loud- dijo Seth siguiendo su camino por el pasillo, mientras otros que habían escuchado todo el alboroto, hablaban sobre lo que escucharon, el campeón regional contra el mejor duelista de la escuela.

-Lincoln, hola amigo- dijo Clyde tratando de hacer reaccionar a su amigo que seguía en trance –Esto llevara tiempo-.

* * *

 **Comienza el duro duelo, Lincoln vs Seth**

De regreso a la casa Loud, Lincoln aún seguía en trance hasta que alguien le lanzo un balde de agua y Lincoln reacciono.

-¿Eh cómo? ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba Lincoln.

-En casa genio, Clyde te trajo después de quedar en trance- dijo Lori.

-Es cierto, ¿Qué te paso que estabas todo congelado de la impresión?- pregunto Luna.

-Bueno… si mal recuerdo…- pensaba Lincoln hasta que finalmente recordó –Oh por todos los cielos, Seth Ryouzouken me reto, a mí, a Lincoln Loud- se decía a si mismo Lincoln sin creer lo que le paso.

-Espera, espera, espera, el chico de la tele, te reto- dijo Lola.

-El actual campeón regional- dijo Lana.

-Sí, ni yo me lo puedo creer, puedes creerlo Kuriboh, Seth, Seth Ryouzouken me ha retado, no lo puedo creer- dijo Lincoln que estaba sacudiendo a Kuriboh con mucha fuerza, mientras que sus hermanas lo veían raro.

-¿Con quién está hablando Linky?- pregunto Leni.

-Creo que Lincoln tiene un amigo imaginario- dijo Luna.

-Por favor, a la edad de Lincoln, es bastante inmaduro e infantil tener amigos imaginarios- dijo Lisa.

-Yo no le veo lo malo, ya que un amigo imaginario sirve para decirle a alguien como te sientes y tus problemas, ¿no es así Gary?- dijo Luan.

-No es un amigo imaginario, Lincoln está hablando con el espíritu de duelo del _Winged Kuriboh_ , ustedes no lo entienden porque no tienen esa habilidad- dijo Lucy.

-Espíritus de duelo, esa es la mayor tontería que he escuchado en la vida- dijo Lisa con su escepticismo.

-Puedes creerlo o no, pero los espíritus de duelo son reales y siempre están entre nosotros, muy pocos tienen esa maravillosa habilidad- dijo Lucy viendo como su hermano seguía hablando con _Winged Kuriboh_ a pesar de que para sus hermanas parece que está hablando solo.

Mientras en la casa de Seth Ryouzouken, el campeón estaba viendo su deck, y ahí se detuvo en una carta para poder mirarla más detenidamente, era su _Red Archfiend Dragon_.

-Mi alma tambaleo cuando estuve cerca de ese chico, él tiene algo igual que yo, sea como sea espero que pronto esté listo para nuestro duelo, solo espero que me dé un buen reto que esos tipos del torneo no me dieron-.

- _Preocupado Seth-sama_ \- dijo una extraña voz que Seth hiso que buscara una carta y al sacarla vio que era la carta _Trust Guardian_ \- _Se oía preocupado, y pensé que yo…-_ decía el espíritu.

-Tranquilo amiguito, y ya te he dicho que con solo Seth bastaba, hemos estado juntos durante tanto que ya deberías saberlo- dijo Seth.

- _Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, para mi usted es un maestro, y la verdad en ese chico que menciono, sentí algo poderoso, algo tan poderoso como su dragón, pero no lo sentí en su deck_ \- dijo el espíritu.

-Entonces lo tiene en otra parte, veré si puedo obligar a sacar esa poderosa fuerza, en 3 días, debe de que estas hecho Lincoln Loud.

A la mañana siguiente Lincoln estaba en el pasillo caminando hacia su casillero, pero al abrirlo, un montón de basura cayó sobre él, y ahí en esa basura había una nota, una carta con un corazón, pero no tenía nombre pero era para Lincoln.

-Suerte en tu duelo Lame-O, esto es lo que te pasara si pierdes, con cariño tu admiradora secreta- dijo Lincoln leyendo la carta –No entiendo, le gusto o me odia, porque otra vez basura en mi casillero y dejarme esta nota-.

- _Kuri Kuri_ -.

-No creo que sea tímida, estuviste cerca de mis hermanas, ya deberías saber que son entrometidas- decía Lincoln.

-Lincoln, ¿con quién hablabas?- pregunto Clyde que recién llego al lugar.

-Ehh… con… ya sabes cuando miro a la pared y empiezo a hablarle al público- dijo Lincoln con una incómoda sonrisa.

-Deberías dejar de romper la cuarta pared- dijo Clyde ayudando a Lincoln a levantarse –¿Otra vez tu admiradora secreta?-.

-¿A veces no sé porque hace esto?- dijo Lincoln.

-Quizás es tímida para decírtelo- dijo Clyde sacando su conclusión.

-Primero Kuriboh y ahora Clyde, que acaso todos los que conozco están de acuerdo con mis hermanas- le dijo Lincoln a la audiencia –Pero sabes que, un día descubriré quien es, y le diré a la cara todo lo que pienso de esto, ya es mucho con bajarme los pantalones para dejarme una nota, un sándwich de carne en mi asiento, acaso cree que iba a ver dónde me siento, sin mencionar las burlas, además ya tengo una chica en mente-.

-Hablas de Cristina, si sabes que se cambió de aula, después del… incidente- dijo Clyde.

-Gracias por recordarme uno de mis peores momentos viejo- dijo Lincoln marchándose junto a Clyde.

Pero sin que los 2 amigos supieran, alguien los vigilaba y suspiraba de decepción por lo que dijo el chico de cabello blanco pero luego puso una mirada con señal de que no se iba a dar por vencida.

-En 2 días será tu duelo con Seth, sabes que talvez no puedas vencerlo, ¿tienes algún plan?- preguntaba Clyde.

-Si las cosas se ponen pesadas usare mis mejores héroes, incluyendo mi arma secreta- decía Lincoln con una sonrisa de confianza.

-¡Hablas de Ne…!- decía Clyde cuando Lincoln le cubrió la boca.

-Es una sorpresa Clyde, pero lo bueno es que tengo otros héroes que me pueden ayudar, prepárate Seth Ryouzouken, porque Lincoln Loud siempre está listo para el duelo- decía Lincoln a todo pulmón mientras otros no podían evitar mirar el ánimo que el chico tenia.

Durante los 2 días restantes, Lincoln estaba arreglando su deck para su duelo, sus hermanas le preguntaban si podía ayudar pero Lincoln les decía que quería hacer esto solo.

Seth por su parte también arreglaba el suyo, ya que él tenía el presentimiento de que Lincoln no sería un oponente sencillo, incluso él se preguntaba si había una posibilidad de que pierda.

Ya habían pasado los 2 días restantes y en el patio trasero de la escuela Lincoln Loud estaba frente al campeón regional, Seth Ryouzouken.

-¡Vamos Lincoln!- se escucharon muchas voces y al voltear Lincoln vio que eran sus hermanas que vinieron a apoyarlo.

-¿Chicas?- dijo Lincoln.

-Parece que tenemos público, ¿las conoces?- pregunto Seth.

-Sí, mis hermanas, son algo entrometidas pero igual las quiero- dijo Lincoln.

-Se ve que tienes una familia numerosa, pero ese no es el único público que tenemos- dijo Seth en que en cuestión de segundos el lugar estaba lleno no solo de los compañeros de la escuela de Lincoln, sino también los compañeros de sus hermanas.

-Bueno, no estoy acostumbrado a pelear con tanto público, pero de todas maneras, empezamos con esto- dijo Lincoln en lo que ambos encendieron sus discos de duelo para empezar el espectáculo.

 **Lincoln Loud vs Seth Ryouzouken**

-¡DUELO!- dijeron ambos chicos empezando el duelo ya ambos con 8000 LP y sacando 5 cartas cada uno.

-Ya que yo fui el que te reto, te concedo el primer turno- dijo Seth.

-Muchas gracias, robo- Lincoln saco una carta –Empezare con una de mis favoritas, _Polymerization_ , con esto fusiono al _Elemental HERO Avian_ con la _Elemental HERO Burstinatrix_ \- en ese momento los 2 monstruos de Lincoln se fusionaron para invocar a uno de sus mejores monstruos -¡Invocación por Fusión! ¡Ven _Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_! (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Lincoln: 8000 LP, Mano: 3 cartas

-Mi turno, robo- Seth saca una carta –Yo también activo una _Polymerization_ , ahora fusiono a _Big Piece Golem_ con _Medium Piece Golem_ de mi mano, ¡Invocación por Fusión! ¡Aparece _Multiple Piece Golem_! (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1300)- la enorme apariencia del monstruo de Seth dejo sorprendido a todos los presentes –Adelante _Multiple Piece Golem_ , ataca a _Flame Wingman_ \- de un solo golpe el monstruo de fusión de Seth destruyo sin problemas al héroe de Lincoln.

Lincoln: 8000 – 200 = 7800 LP

Coloco una carta boca abajo, durante la _End Phase_ en que _Multiple Piece Golem_ ataco o fue atacado, puedo regresarlo al _Extra Deck_ e invocar desde el cementerio a _Big Piece Golem_ (ATK: 2100/DEF: 0) y a _Medium Piece Golem_ (ATK: 1600/DEF: 0), termino mi turno.

Seth: 8000 LP, Mano: 3 cartas

-Mi turno, robo- Lincoln saca una carta y ve que saco al _Elemental HERO Necroshade_ –Activo de mi mano la carta hechizo _Card of Destruction_ , mandamos a nuestro cementerio las cartas que están en nuestra mano y luego sacamos la misma cantidad de cartas que descartamos con anterioridad- en ese momento tanto Lincoln como Seth mandan al cementerio las 3 cartas que tenían en sus manos para luego robar de sus decks la misma cantidad de cartas –Ahora que mande al _Elemental HERO Necroshade_ al cementerio, puedo invocar al _Elemental HERO Bladedge_ de mi mano sin tributo, ven _Elemental HERO Bladedge_ (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1300), adelante _Bladedge_ ataca a _Big Piece Golem- Bladedge_ fue a una gran velocidad y con sus navajas derroto a al monstruo de Seth.

Seth: 8000 – 500 = 7500 LP

-Coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno- dijo Lincoln terminando su turno.

Lincoln: 7800 LP, Mano: 0

-Mi turno, robo- Seth saco una carta –Veamos si con esta jugada puedo hacer que juegues enserio, invoco al monstruo Tuner, _Influence Dragon_ (ATK: 300/DEF: 1300).

-Un Tuner- dijo Lincoln impresionado.

-La habilidad de _Influence Dragon_ se activa, puedo seleccionar un monstruo de mi lado del campo, y ese monstruo será tratado como dragón hasta la _End Phase_ , ¡Sincronizo a mi _Medium Piece Golem_ de nivel 4 con mi _Influence Dragon_ de nivel 3!-.

-Aquí viene…- dijo Lincoln.

 ** _-¡Los gritos del gobernante resuenan! Martillo de la victoria, ¡destroza cada corazón! ¡Invocación Sincronizada! ¡Sacude tus alas, Exploder Dragonwing!_** (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600), coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Seth: 7500 LP, Mano: 2 cartas

- _Su monstruo es más débil que el mío, pero lo preocupante son sus cartas boca abajo, por suerte tengo "Elemental Mirage" en mi campo, eso me puede dar una oportunidad, me arriesgare._ Mi turno, robo- Lincoln saca una carta – _Bladedge_ ataca a _Exploder Dragonwing_ \- a una increíble velocidad _Bladedge_ preparo sus navajas y estaba a punto a atacar al dragón de Seth pero…

-Supuse que harías eso- dijo Seth en lo que su dragón con sus garras detuvo el ataque de _Bladedge_.

-¿Pero cómo es que…?- preguntaba Lincoln.

-Lo detuvo, active mi trampa- dijo Seth apuntando su carta trampa que recién activo.

-¡ _Power Flame_!- dijo Lincoln reconociendo la carta.

-En el momento en que tu monstruo ataco pude activarla, niega la batalla y mi _Exploder Dragonwing_ gana ataque hasta igualar el ataque de tu monstruo, en pocas palabras, _Exploder Dragonwing_ gana 200 puntos de ataque hasta tener la misma cantidad de ataque que _Bladedge_

 ** _Explored Dragonwing_** (ATK: 2400 + 200 = 2600)

-Termino mi turno- dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln: 7800 LP, Mano: 1 carta

-Mi turno, robo- Seth saca una carta –Supongo que tengo que ser más firme contigo si es que quiero un duelo más emocionante, porque hasta ahora no me has impresionado, adelante _Exploder Dragonwing_ ataca a _Bladedge_ -.

-Pero tienen el mismo ataque, ambos serán destruidos- dijo Lincoln.

-Eso es lo que crees- dijo Seth en lo que su dragón expulso una potente bola de fuego directo a _Bladedge_ , el héroe intento pararlo con sus navajas, pero sin embargo el ataque de fuego resulto más efectivo y _Bladedge_ fue destruido y el dragón salió ileso, lo cual dejo impresionado a Lincoln –Asombrado, es la habilidad de _Exploder Dragonwing_ , al comenzar el _Damage Step_ cuando _Exploder Dragonwing_ batalla con un monstruo con ataque igual o menor al suyo lo destruye, además en lugar de causar daño por la diferencia tu recibes daño igual al ataque del monstruo destruido.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Lincoln en lo que fue rodeado por un tornado de fuego que le causo mucho daño.

-¿Linky estas bien?- pregunto Leni preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo Lincoln poniéndose de pie.

Lincoln: 7800 – 2600 = 5200 LP

-Activo mi trampa, _Elemental Mirage_ , puedo resucitar al _Elemental HERO_ que fue destruido en este turno, ¡regresa _Elemental HERO Bladedge_! (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1300)-.

-Coloco una carta boca abajo y solo para estar seguro, activo mi carta _Scapegoat_ , con esta carta puedo agregar 4 fichas de ovejas al campo- en ese momento del campo de Seth aparecen 4 pequeñas ovejas durmientes en el campo- término mi turno.

Seth: 7500 LP, Mano: 1 carta

-Es verdad, es hora de que tome en serio mi juego, mi turno, robo- Lincoln saca una carta –Primero de mi mano invoco al _Elemental HERO Wildheart_ en modo de ataque (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600), luego activo _Mirage of Nightmare_ , ahora puedo robar cuatro cartas de mi deck, sin embargo durante mi próxima _Standby Phase,_ tengo que mandar el mismo número de cartas al cementerio de mi mano, pero antes de eso activo de mi campo, _Emergency Provisions_ , eliminando una carta mágica o trampa de mi campo gano 1000 puntos de vida, y me deshago de _Mirage of Nightmare_ \- en ese momento la 2 cartas mágicas de Lincoln desaparece y Lincoln recupera _Life Points_.

Lincoln: 5200 + 1000 = 6200 LP

-Ahora activo _Fusion Recovery_ , selecciono una _Polymerization_ y un monstruo material de fusión de mi cementerio- del cementerio de Lincoln salen las cartas _Polymerization_ y _Elemental HERO Sparkman_ y luego agregarlas a su mano –Luego activo _Polymerization_ y uno a mi _Elemental HERO Bladedge_ y a mi _Elemental HERO Wildheart_ en mi campo, prepárate para mi nuevo héroe, -¡Invocación por Fusión! ¡Ven _Elemental HERO Widedge_! (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300)-.

-Buena jugada, pero tu monstruo y el mío aún tiene el mismo ataque, además con la habilidad de mi dragón, tu monstruo será destruido

En eso tienes razón, pero para eso activo esta carta, juego la carta _H-Heater Heart_ -.

-NO- dijo Seth.

-Oh si, gracias a esta carta, mi héroe gana 500 puntos de ataque-.

 _Elemental HERO Wildedge_ (ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100), adelante _Wildedge_ ataca a _Exploder Dragonwing_ \- el monstruo de Lincoln de su espalda, saca una filosa espada y con una gran velocidad se dirige a atacar a _Exploder Dragonwing_.

-No permitiré eso, mis fichas protegen a mi monstruo del ataque- dijo Seth.

-Eso no te servirá, porque _Wildedge_ puede atacar a todos los monstruos en el campo de mi oponente y además otro efecto de _H-Heated Heart_ , es que cuando mi héroe ataca a un monstruo en modo de defensa, puede causar daño igual a la diferencia entre su ataque y la defensa de tu monstruo

-¡Que dijiste!- grito Seth.

-Creo que cometiste un grave error Seth, ahora _Wildedge_ continua tu ataque- dijo Lincoln en lo que _Wildedge_ con su espada ataco a las 4 fichas de ovejas y abrirse paso contra el dragón de Seth eliminándolo –Si, gane- dijo Lincoln creyéndose ganador pero luego vio que Seth aún estaba de pie

Seth: 7500 = 3100 LP

-¿Pero cómo? Con el cálculo de daño de mi monstruo debiste haber perdido- dijo Lincoln.

-Active mis trampas, _Token Stampede_ y _Nutrient Z_ , con _Token Stampede_ aunmente la defensa de mis fichas y con _Nutrient Z_ en caso de recibir más de 2000 puntos de daño, esta carta me da 4000 puntos adicionales antes de recibir el daño-.

-Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

Lincoln: 6200 LP, Mano: 2 cartas

-Mi turno, robo, coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno- dijo Seth que con esa jugada impresiono a todos.

Seth: 3100 LP, Mano: 0 cartas

-¿Solo eso?, seguro que ya no tenías monstruos en tu mano, pero ahora veras, mi turno, robo- Lincoln saca una carta y la coloca en su mano –Vamos _Wildedge_ ataca- el monstruo de Lincoln se preparó para atacar a Seth pero…

-Grave error, juego _Mirror Force_ -.

-¡Que!- grito Lincoln.

-Ahora tu cometiste un grave error, uno de los más obvios- dijo Seth en lo que una barrera se formó alrededor de Seth que en el momento en que _Wildedge_ golpeo la barrera, el héroe fue destruido.

- _Wildedge_ … lo siento-

-Cuando un duelista piensa que ya está cerca de la victoria, tiende a cometer varios errores sin pensar 2 veces, eres un buen duelista, pero no debes cometer esa clase de errores o cualquier duelo que has trabajado muy duro en ganar, se ira abajo en 1 segundo-.

-Seth…-

-Es mi turno, robo- Seth saca una carta -Activo mi trampa _Descending Lost Star_ , puedo seleccionar a un monstruo synchro de mi cementerio e invocarlo en mi campo en modo de defensa, ¡Regresa _Exploder Dragonwing_!- en ese momento la tierra se empieza a agrietar y de allí sale un torrente de llamas y de ella emerge _Exploder Dragonwing_ que dio un fuerte rugido.

¡AHH! Ese horrible dragón regreso- dijo Leni asustada.

-Tranquila Leni, otro efecto de esa carta es que el monstruo invocado por ese efecto, es que debe permanecer en modo de defensa, su nivel se reduce en 1 y su defensa se vuelve 0- dijo Lori.

 ** _Explored Dragonwing_** (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600 = 0) (LV: 7 = 6)

-No entiendo, ¿para qué traer de regreso a ese monstruo si todo su poder será reducido?- pregunto Lynn.

-Creo que Linc sabe la respuesta- dijo Luna viendo como su hermano tenía una mirada seria.

-Para traer de vuelta a tu monstruo en esas condiciones solo significa una cosa, otra _Invocación de Sincronía_ \- dijo Lincoln.

-Eres bastante observador, invoco al monstruo Tuner, _Dread Dragon_ al campo (ATK: 1100/DEF: 400), Ahora ¡Sincronizo a mi _Exploder Dragonwing_ de nivel 6 con mi _Dread Dragon_ de nivel 2!-

 ** _-¡Los latidos del gobernante se presentarán por aquí! ¡Sé testigo de su poder de la creación! ¡Invocación Sincronizada! ¡Mi propia alma, Red Dragon Archfiend!_** (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) ** _-_**.

-Finalmente está aquí, su carta insignia- dijo Lincoln sin saber que su colgante estaba brillando.

En el público una chica que estaba viendo el duelo noto que una carta de su deck estaba brillando de su deck, lo mismo pasaba con una carta de Clyde pero en menor medida de las antes mencionadas.

-¿Qué raro? Es la segunda vez que hace eso- dijo Clyde viendo que su carta llamada _"Power Tool Dragon"_ brillaba un poco

-¡No es justo, ese tonto no uso su mejor carta contra mí, mientras que ese tonto de Larry tiene la fortuna de verlo de cerca, no el justo!- grito Chandler muy enfadado.

-Guau, ese dragón es más increíble en persona- dijo Lynn emocionada.

-Ahora no es tiempo de emocionarse hermana, nuestro Lincoln está a punto de ser atacado por ese dragón- dijo Luna muy preocupada.

-Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Lincoln literalmente temblaría de miedo- dijo Lori.

-Entonces ¿Por qué Linky no está asustado ni nada?- pregunto Leni al ver a su hermano mirando valientemente al dragón de Seth.

-Él sabe que escapar es inútil, él lo enfrentara como hombre- dijo Lucy en que las chicas seguían observando el duelo.

-Muchos tiemblan ante la presencia de mi _Red Dragon Archfiend_ , pero tu estas ahí parado valientemente sin retroceder, te has ganado mi respeto, y como agradecimiento serás testigo del poder de mi alma, adelante _Red Dragon Achfiend_ , atácalo directamente, _¡Absolute Power Force!-._

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **Dejen su reviews**


	4. ANUNCIO

Para los que han leído este corto fic, lamentó no haber escrito en mucho tiempo, quise continuar pero tuve problemas.

· Uno, aunque soy fan de Yu-Gi-Oh!, me cuesta recordar cartas, estrategias y combinaciones para ciertos monstruos o efectos

· No tengo una trama definida, solo tenía que Lincoln con el tiempo siguiera usando a los Elemental HERO, y luego usara un deck para Stardust Dragon

· Falta de personajes y posibles decks compatibles

· La nueva Link summon, aun no la entiendo y no sabría cómo usarla

Si alguien quiere continuar la historia o usar la base para modificarla, está en su derecho.

En serio lo lamento mucho y ojala entiendan, y si pueden lean mis demás historias por favor, nos vemos


End file.
